


17.慶祝某個紀念日

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	17.慶祝某個紀念日

/趁有靈感趕快寫!!!!

/可能有車...吧?

/以下正文  
17.慶祝某個紀念日

放在桌上的手機震動了一下，趙立安拿起來看才知道原來是提醒，甚麼提醒呢?

是他跟Jack在一起一周年的日子呀!

趙立安想了一下，以Jack的個性一定沒有記這種東西的習慣，估摸了一下需要準備東西的時間，臨近下班時間，趙立安收拾了一下東西，一溜煙就跑走了

回到家之後，把蛋糕放在桌上，距離Jack下班還有半小時，趙立安就先去洗了個澡，然後穿上自家男友的襯衫，在鏡子面前整理了一下，半乾的頭髮、微紅的臉蛋，嗯..完美，襯衫釦子打開兩個，很好非常誘人，Jack回來一定非常開心的嘿嘿嘿

還在浴室裡傻笑的趙立安聽到門鎖打開的聲音，瞬間緊張了起來，他慢慢地打開浴室的門，一下樓就看到Jack正要煮飯，便快速走過去牽著他的手走向餐桌旁的椅子，讓他坐在椅子上，自己則是跨坐在他腿上

Jack被這突如其來的舉動嚇到，回過神來才發現坐在自己身上的小朋友正穿著他的襯衫，領口大開，白皙的脖頸跟好看的鎖骨就這麼暴露在他眼前，而趙立安的手也開始不安分的上下游走，一顆一顆地解開Jack的襯衫，在他耳邊用氣音說，''Jack~你忘記今天是甚麼日子了嗎?''Jack強忍著要把他壓在地上操衝動，故作鎮定地回答，''甚麼日子呀，寶寶''雙手卻開始在趙立安的腰間遊走

''今天可是我們再一起一周年的日子呀，你怎麼能忘記呢?你看我都有記得，是不是要給我點獎勵啊?''說話的期間趙立安的手越發不安分，在Jack身上作亂還不夠，更是直接將那人的褲子解開，手伸進去搓揉那個開始發熱的東西

Jack覺得他忍下去就不是男人了，對著趙立安的嘴唇就是一頓猛親，靈活的舌頭撬開牙關，長驅直入，在對方的口腔裡攻城掠地，還在腰間的大手開始解趙立安身上的襯衫，手伸進去摸上那兩顆紅櫻，突然的刺激趙立安忍不住抖了一下，雙手環住Jack的脖子，來不及吞嚥的津液從嘴角流下來，直到快喘不過氣Jack才放過他，就著這個姿勢將他抱起來，往臥室走，輕輕的放在床上欺身上去，''那我要給你獎勵囉''說完便低頭開始啃咬他的紅櫻

''嗯...Jack..另一邊..另一邊也要.....啊...''Jack左手在另一邊搓揉著，接著抬起身去拿床頭櫃裡的潤滑劑跟保險套，卻發現套子竟然都沒了，正起身出門去買的時候，趙立安卻一把抓住他，''今天...不用那個沒關係...我...我想感覺你..''聽到這句的Jack便開始了他的下一步動作，擠了一些潤滑劑在手上，往趙立安的後穴摸卻發現那處已經有些濕軟了  
''寶寶..你自己弄過了..?''Jack覺得今天的驚喜有點多，楞楞的看著趙立安  
''嗯...對..對啦..你快點嘛~~''趙立安害羞到想把自己埋起來，想著今天日記日，自己主動點也沒什麼不好，就先自己擴張了  
Jack伸了兩隻手指進去搗弄，另一隻手握住趙立安的性器上下套弄，Jack指尖懷過一個地方，惹到趙立安頭皮發麻，叫了一聲就射出來了，看著手上的白濁，當著趙立安的面舔了一下，''寶寶，該我囉~''  
將自己的褲子脫掉，扶著硬物抵在穴口，磨蹭了兩下便挺進去  
''啊...Jack..''空虛的後穴被填滿的感覺真的很爽，趙立安情不自禁的叫出聲，等趙立安適應之後Jack便開始一下一下的慢慢抽插，每次都磨過那點讓趙立安覺得全身搔癢難耐，腳主動環上Jack的腰，蹭了蹭示意他可以快一點  
''Jack你...是不是不行啊...快點嘛~不是說要給我獎勵嘛~''  
''你說的喔~等一下可別求我慢下來喔~''說完便開始大操大幹起來，腰上像是裝了馬達一樣快速抽插，每一下都準確的頂在趙立安的前列腺上  
''嗯...Jack...啊....太快了...嗯啊....Jack..''  
''哈...哈....Jack我....要...嗯....要射了...嗯....''  
''啊...Jack...老公...拜託你...嗯...讓、讓我...嗯哈....''  
''還不行喔~要等我一起''抓住趙立安的性器堵住小孔，快速的抽插幾十下才放開，滾燙的精液在趙立安的小穴裡釋放  
''寶寶今天那麼主動啊''Jack低下頭在他的脖子和鎖骨上留下一個個草莓印  
''就想說，在一起一年了啊，主動一向也沒什麼不好的...''  
''你可以一直都那麼主動就好了''  
''我才不要...每次都主動的話，我還要不要下床啦''  
''可是...今天你想做幾次就做幾次....我沒關係的''趙立安越說越小聲，到最後整個人埋在Jack懷裡，小腿蹭了蹭Jack的腰，微微抬頭在Jack耳邊吐氣，''Jack你不要嗎?只有今天喔~''  
''要，我怎麼不要呢小寶貝，不要小看你老公，一夜七次不是問題''說完Jack抱著趙立安又開始新的一輪進攻  
趙立安覺得還埋在體內的東西比剛剛更大了一圈，心想，''完了，早知道就不要這樣挑逗他了..嗚嗚..我的腰''

夜，還很長呢..


End file.
